


In Loving Memory

by ras_elased



Category: Merlin (BBC)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 13:36:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ras_elased/pseuds/ras_elased
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1.13 "missing" scene, drabble, pre-slash</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Loving Memory

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[fandom: merlin](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fandom%3A%20merlin), [fic: in loving memory](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/fic%3A%20in%20loving%20memory), [genre: drabble](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20drabble), [genre: post-ep](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20post-ep), [genre: pre-slash](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/genre%3A%20pre-slash), [pairing: merlin/arthur](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/pairing%3A%20merlin%2Farthur), [rating: g](http://ras-fic.livejournal.com/tag/rating%3A%20g)  
  
  
---|---  
  
  
Title: In Loving Memory  
Author: Ras Elased  
Spoilers: 1.13  
Rating: G  
Summary: 1.13 "missing" scene, drabble, pre-slash  
A/N: I know Merlin didn't actually say this in the ep, but I'm pretending he said it prior to Uther's arrival in this scene. Also, despite the title, there is no character death, so don't worry. *g*

  
When Arthur wakes up, he remembers.

He remembers soft hands in his hair. Long fingers, their touch gentle, but not quite graceful. He remembers the voice, deep and soft, trying so hard to be reassuring. He remembers the watery tremor in the words, how it made his chest ache. _You'll be alright now, Arthur. Everything will be alright._

He remembers Gwen's quiet faith, how it made him feel strong and brave. He remembers his father's gentle affection, how it soothed an ache far deeper than the one in his shoulder. But more than anything, he remembers the feeling of warmth and protection brought on by those hands, that voice. He remembers that same feeling in the cave with the ball of light, and how he'd known with a soul-deep awareness then, just as now, that he is not alone.

He tells his father what he remembers, when he wakes. "I think there's someone watching over me, keeping me from harm."

He wonders, as he says it, why he thinks of Merlin.

_   
**In Loving Memory**   
_


End file.
